


Study Break

by fragileKnight1



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Weiss ran against Ruby for the position of Class President, but Ruby won making Weiss the Vice President. At first it was tense but then Weiss realizes why Ruby annoys her so much and then it gets awkward because Ruby can't take a hint to save her life. Thankfully Yang and Blake are willing to land a helping hand.





	Study Break

Weiss hated how Ruby never quit smiling, or laughing, or trying to have fun no matter how much pressure she was under or how tedious the work was. Worse yet Weiss hated herself for how much time she spent watching Ruby smile or laugh instead of doing her own work. She pushed away the sheet of signatures she was supposed to be reading and said, "I am feeling famished, how about we take a break for today and finish these proposals tomorrow?"

Ruby yawned and let her head hit the desk as she nodded weakly, "I second that motion, and I'll call Yang to see if her soccer practice is over."

Weiss wanted to argue and tell Ruby not to call Yang but Ruby was already emptying her bag in a desperate attempt to find her phone so she gave in to the idea and said, "Tell her that we can't eat at that diner today. I got sick the last time."

"Oh you just aren't used to the food yet," Ruby smiled, "I bet the closest thing you come to a hamburger in your home is Beef Wellington."

"No I.."

Weiss sighed when she realized that Ruby had stopped listening and was now calling Yang. One day she would win; one day she would get to go out to eat with just Ruby and not have to deal with greasy fries and a slab of meat that had been stuffed with spray cheese and covered in onions, but that day wasn't going to happen any time soon it seemed. She picked up her purse and looked at Ruby who was laughing at something Yang said over the phone and when Ruby hung up said, "So are we meeting them or are they meeting us?"

"How did you know Blake was coming with Yang?"

"Blake is always with Yang." Weiss laughed, "That is what girlfriends do."

"We always hang out and we aren't dating."

Weiss almost coughed at that and rushed out the door so that Ruby couldn't see her blush, "We always hang out because you stole the title of Class President from me. I shouldn't have won that. I have far more experience, better grades, and far more fashion sense than you."

"Ouch." Ruby caught up to Weiss. "You don't actually mean any of that do you?"

"Well you could work on your grades." Weiss sighed, "But even if I am more fashionable your choices do look cute on you even if they fall on the Gothic side of the fashion spectrum."

"I look cute?"

"Take the compliment and please don't read to much into it." Weiss took a few deep breaths as she picked up her pace so that Ruby couldn't catch up. "Unless you want me to take it back that is."

"No, no, and if you are okay with I think your clothes suit you perfectly as well."

Weiss smiled, "Thank you."

 

\------

 

Ruby fell back onto her bunk and hugged her Grendel plushie tightly against her chest, "Yang,  I have a problem."

Yang leaned over the edge of the top bunk and said, "What kind of problem?"

"I think I might like Weiss."

"Be more specific." Yang brushed her hair out of her face and almost fell of the bunk. "What do you mean by like?"

"I think I might like Weiss the same way that Korra likes Asami."

"Oh my this is very serious." Yang laughed, "How on Earth did you fall for the Ice Queen?"

Ruby sat up in a huff and tossed the plushie at Yang, "Don't call her that! She isn't as cold and mean as people think she is. She is actually really nice and just doesn't know how to approach other people."

"Sorry, but I see now this is even more serious than I thought. You are really in love with her."

Ruby sighed and nodded, "I need to know what to do. Weiss keeps asking me to go out to eat with her and I think she is getting tired of me calling you to join us, but I am afraid that if I am alone with her I'll make a fool of myself and make her hate me."

"Wait you keep calling me because she is asking you to go eat with her?"

"Yes." Ruby raised an eyebrow as Yang started smiling and said, "Am I missing out on something?"

"Oh you disappoint me little sister."

"What? Why?"

"Weiss also has a crush on you and is trying to go on a date with you."

"No she doesn't." Ruby laughed at Yang. "Most of the time she moves so fast to get away from me I have to run to keep up and when we are alone together she will glare at me the whole time like I am doing something wrong."

"You are absolutely hopeless." Yang slipped out of her bunk and plopped down beside Ruby. "Just don't call me the next time she asks you out to eat and when she tries to walk away or run take a hold of her hand to see how she reacts."

"And if that works?"

"Make a joke." Yang nodded, "When Blake asked me if she could hold my hand I gave her my prosthetic arm and she laughed herself hoarse."

"That doesn't really sound that funny."

"It's not, but if you make a dumb joke to someone you love they will laugh no matter what...most of the time. There is limits to the power of humor and I am not sure if Weiss has a sense of humor to begin with."

Ruby playfully shoved Yang, "Seriously stop making fun of her."

"Sorry, sorry." Yang smiled, "I just had to get it out of my system."

 

\------

 

 Yang was laying back on the bench by the soccer field watching the clouds float by while listening to Blake play her guitar when Ruby came running over acting like she just killed someone. She sat up and grabbed a hold Ruby to get her to calm down and said, "Breath, and tell me what is going on."

"I..." Ruby sat down to catch her breath. "I did like you told me to do. Weiss asked me out to lunch again and when she started to walk away I took a hold of her hand."

"I am sorry. I thought-"

Ruby acting as though she didn't hear Yang and continued her story after catching her breath again, "Weiss sort of froze when I did that and I couldn't think of a joke so I...I kissed her."

Blake stopped playing and said, "You kissed Weiss?"

"Yes and she...uh...fainted."

"Oh my god." Yang laughed softly, "Did you take her to the nurse's office?"

"No..Should I have?" Ruby started to fidget, "I just sat her back into her chair and put her head on a book like she had falling asleep while reading and then covered her with my jacket."

Yang snorted and covered her mouth to try and hide the fact she was laughing. "Wow...uh...Blake any advice for her?"

""Go back to the room and if she isn't awake yet sit down and get back to work. When she does wake up just act like nothing had happened."

"Oh that is devious." Yang smiled. "But yeah you should do that. That way you get a do over and this time don't kiss her without asking her permission first. It works better that way."

"Yeah..." Ruby nodded and stood, "I will try that. Thank you."

Yang watched Ruby run off and broke laughing with Blake. They laughed until they both had tears in their eyes and as it passed they kissed, "Please tell me that I wasn't that big of mess when I first asked you out?

Blake shook her head, "I asked you out first...I think? Did we ever actually do that? We sort of just ran into each other and I don't know it was like we were always a couple."

"You might be right." Yang laid back down. "I guess we are just weird."

"So perfect for one another we didn't even notice when our friendship became something more." Blake started to play again, "So how big of a disaster is our advice for Ruby going to cause?"

"Knowing her it is going to be a big one." Yang sighed, "I'll by a tub of ice cream on the way home in case it doesn't go well for her."

"And if it does go well?"

"Then we have ice cream to celebrate." Yang nodded, "Ice cream is the perfect food for any mood."

 

\-----

Weiss sat up and felt the jacket slip off her as she sat up. She looked over at Ruby who was busy working and tried to collect herself as the memory of the incident came back to her, and she held back a laugh as she said, "Oh wow I just had the weirdest dream."

Ruby pushed away the papers she was working on, trying and failing to hide the fact they were covered in doodles, and said, "What was it about?"

 "Well..." Weiss thought about making Ruby squirm, but decided to go with the truth, "Well it was very odd. You were there and we were staring at each other for a few seconds before you decided to kiss me."

Ruby blushed and started to fidget in her seat, "Why would I ever do that? We don't even like each other."

"Shame, I like you." Weiss stood, "But if you..."

"You like me!" Ruby shot up out of her seat. "I mean you like me?"

"You are an absolute goof." Weiss held out her hand. "Care to try again with the hand holding?"

Ruby nodded and walked over to Weiss. "So have all of these lunch dates your attempts at asking me out?"

"Yes." Weiss took a hold of Ruby's hand. "I should have none you wouldn't have figured it out though."

"I figure it out!" Ruby pouted. "After a little help from my sister."

Weiss smiled and said, "Okay so for lunch today I am going to take you to a real restaurant and show you what a real hamburger is supposed to be."

Ruby decided to take a chance and leaned on Weiss as they started to walk and to her surprise Wiess didn't argue, "Can I...uh...call Yang?"

"Why?"

"Well she might like to try a fancy burger as well."

"Fine I guess, but you will have to make it up to me."

"How?"

Weiss stopped walking and looked Ruby in her eyes, "I want you to kiss me."

"You won't faint this time?"

Weiss laughed softly and shook her head, "I won't."

Ruby nodded and gave Weiss a quick kiss on the lips, "How was that?"

Weiss pulled Ruby closer and kissed her deeply, and said, "I was thinking of something more like that...Ruby?"

Ruby stood there froze for a few seconds as her face turned an even deeper shade of red than what should have been possible, and then she pulled Weiss into another kiss, but stopped when Yang started to cheer her on, "What are you doing here?"

"Well me and Blake were worried you might have accidentally killed each other or something. Glad to see I was wrong." Yang held out her hand and Blake handed her a ten. "So want to go out to celebrate?"

"Is your presence going to be a constant factor in my relationship with your sister?" Weiss stared down Yang but kept her arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"Yes, yes it is. As long as you provide me with food I will be your friend."

 "Fine, I suppose I could use a few more friends." Weiss sighed, "This time though we are going to the restaurant I want."

 

 

 


End file.
